


Steele Side-Lined

by buzzedbee20



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Episode 3x14: Have I Got A Steele For You, Episode Tag, F/M, Ficlet, Some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Tag to 3x14 "Have I Got a Steele For You".Remington contemplates his current situation, and its larger implications for the agency.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Steele Side-Lined

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Remington Steele, only my admiration and despair for Gleason's children.

Of course they were gone. She had told him to rest, but how he wanted to be out there, on the case, with Laura and Mildred. 

His head must be spinning; here he was, daydreaming about legwork. The truth was ultimately more revealing. There was a dangerous man out there, that hadn't been caught. No doubt there were even more unsavory characters lurking in the wings. 

Imagining Laura and Mildred going it alone, without even the reassurances of his presence filled him with nerves, and he couldn't blame the knock to the head for how ill that made him feel. 

He would have to follow her orders before Mr. Steele would be allowed off the injured reserve list. One benefit of working with Laura for all these years was understanding the reasoning behind her occasionally harsh reactions. Ending up injured always exposed the rough side of Laura Holt. 

Funny thing was, though her words and actions might seem abrasive from the outside, Steele knew that they were a response to the fear she felt any time he was in danger. He couldn't fault her for it. He felt the same way any time Laura put herself in unnecessary peril. 

It had barely been a week since she had gone to jail for a case. He put on a show as Remington Steele, but the mask was more for her benefit. He had been terrified, and the scolding she received was from the heart. 

Though they were keeping things professional, the unlikely partners couldn't help but show their concern for one another. But where did that leave them? As usual, Steele would have to take Laura's cue.

There was a sense that the ice was breaking between the two of them, and Steele was eager to aid that in any way possible. For the moment, that meant sitting on his hands. And hoping, almost praying, that Laura would return to him in one piece. 

He's been waiting this long, a few more hours wouldn't kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Steele's POV, and this is one of my favorite episodes from the season, even if it is a Mulch one.


End file.
